Hydrocarbons produced from hydrocarbon reservoirs are multi-phase fluids that include hydrocarbons, water, gas or combinations of them. Water cut is defined as a ratio of water produced to a total volume of hydrocarbons produced. Water cut is one measure of an efficiency of a producing well.